


no thoughts, head empty

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, No Beta, at the very end lol, i think, they sleep in the same bed wow, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: spending the day with each other was basically a luxury at this point. omi and izumi, late at night, try to squeeze some time in together before the night truly ends
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	no thoughts, head empty

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr request!

It was almost like a childish game of hide and seek when looking for Izumi. Like how the parent would pretend they didn't know where their child went and would walk past their hiding spot multiple times while calling their name.

Except, Omi wasn't playing hide and seek, and he really had no idea where Izumi was.

She wasn't responding to the soft call of her name coming from Omi's lips as he walked down the hallways; even going to the courtyard. Oddly enough, she was nowhere to be seen.

Close to disrupting the rest of the dorm by pulling out his phone to call her (Izumi's ringtone was _extremely_ loud), he was startled by the sight of someone sleeping atop the dinner table with a bowl of that night's dinner sitting just a few inches away.

The shocked expression on his face quickly turned to one of concern when he noticed that it was Izumi who had fallen asleep in the kitchen

With careful steps, Omi slid into the seat that was next to her while shrugging off his outside coat, laying it across her shoulders to keep her warm as he pulled the bowl of food towards him.

The meal was rice with katsudon topped with a hearty heaping of sauce drizzled on top. It was a bit of a shame that there wasn't any curry.

As much as everyone hated when Izumi cooked curry for dinner more than three times a week, Omi wasn't afraid to confess that he loved tasting the different types she whipped up whenever she had the chance. 

The faint clinking of his metal chopsticks tapping against the ceramic bowl drowned out the sound of Izumi's calm breathing as he picked at his food, and Omi's eyes couldn't help but trail over to the sleeping figure beside him.

He shoved some rice into his mouth along with a bite of the katsudon while lifting his free hand to pet the back of Izumi's head, smoothing out the tangles in her hair.

He felt sorry for arriving home so late. His club lasted longer than expected and he forgot to text Izumi and say that she didn't have to wait up.

A frown was etched onto his face as his fingers went to comb Izumi's hair away from her peaceful visage while he bit on the end of one of his chopsticks.

Despite the apologetic feeling weighing heavy on his heart, he was thankful for her thoughtfulness and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before going back to eating.

The dorm was silent in spite of the cicadas that sang to the crescent moon outside and Omi did his best not to rouse his slumbering girlfriend from her rest. They were both working diligently during the day and night, and he couldn't blame her for falling asleep; if he wasn't eating dinner he would have already been carrying her back to her room by now.

Another clink against his bowl was what caused Izumi to blink her eyes open lazily, and when her gaze landed on the young man who was frozen in his spot she only smiled lazily and lifted a hand to wrap her nimble fingers around his wrist. A sudden sigh escaped Omi and his shoulders relaxed at the mellow response he received and swiped his thumb gently across her cheek to keep her entertained as he continued to eat.

Izumi's eyelids fluttered shut once more at the warm caress and squeezed his wrist in turn.

"What time is it now?" She croaked. Her eyebrows furrowed unconsciously as she tried to guess in her mind how long she had stayed in the kitchen for while Omi cleared his throat and took a look at the wristwatch that was on his other arm.

He let out another sigh, more tired this time. His gaze found Izumi's face and when he noticed her staring at him curiously, he smiled.

"Quarter to two." He murmured as he affectionately rubbed her cheek with his palm. Omi didn't check the time when he came home earlier, so it was a surprise to see that it had gotten so late already. His shoulders suddenly slumped as the disappointment in himself for keeping Izumi awake ate at him again, and he shoved another portion of rice into his mouth to keep his frown at bay.

It was obvious his mood was dampening with how he was biting at his chopsticks, but he really couldn't help it, and Izumi, being unusually observant tonight, noticed. Her smile was still lazy as she tried to recollect herself from her long nap, and when her sweet boyfriend wasn't paying attention, sat up from her resting position while locking their hands together.

Omi was slightly distracted by the food he was eating and almost didn't realise Izumi making a move to slide onto his lap until she had his arm wrapping around her waist, yawning. 

"Let's go sleep in my room when you're done." She offered despite not giving Omi a chance to decline and smiled down at him once her thighs were comfortably cradling his hips. He was staring up at her, dumbfounded, with his chopsticks hanging from his mouth as his brain short-circuited due to the position she put themselves in.

Her bright eyes showed no hints of an ulterior motive, but Omi's cheeks flushed a light pink anyways. 

His coat had fallen to the floor at this point, but Omi was too busy trying to form words that Izumi eventually got bored and slumped into his chest with another yawn, her arms tucking themselves under his own to curl around his torso as she buried her face into the slope of his neck. His awkward sputtering came to a halt once he decided to shove the last piece of katsudon into his mouth, causing her to sigh in relief.

Her body heat seeped through his clothes and made his skin tingle, making him wrap her smaller frame up in his arms as he tucked her into his chest with his head resting atop hers.

"I missed you." She whispered into the silence. Her fingers gently dug into the soft material of his shirt as the clatter of chopsticks falling into a bowl came right after, her heart jumping into her throat when her body was suddenly heaved up into the air when Omi stood up from his chair with his arm still tightly wound around her waist.

It had been a while since they got to be together like this, all close and tangled with each other. Omi understood what Izumi was feeling right now and had to resist the urge to crush her in his arms to try and make up for all the time they lost.

"I missed you too." He murmured into the shell of her ear sweetly, then pressed a firm kiss to the side of her head as he went to put his dishes in the sink with Izumi still clinging onto him like a baby koala.

Her smile was shy when he went to kiss her hair again, and she hid her face once more in the crook of his neck as he chuckled to himself, making sure not to bump into anything as he bent down to pick up his coat that was left hanging on the floor. They made it safely out the kitchen with Omi's calculated steps and went down the hallway.

"Got anything tomorrow?" He asked out of pure curiosity. Izumi's answer would tell him whether he should stay the night or go back to his own room where Taichi slept.

Sensing this, Izumi removed herself from where she was hiding her face and squinted her eyes at Omi who was busy opening the door to her bedroom. Her boyfriend briefly glanced at her accusing expression then smiled, gently kicking the door closed when he strode inside.

"If you really want, I won't go to my room tonight." He offered her in the twinkling shine of the moonlight, setting Izumi down on the side of her bed to kneel down in front of her as his hands were resting on her knees.

Her doe eyes were soft under the glare of the moon, and Omi waited patiently for her answer with bated breath, his thumbs absentmindedly rubbing light circles into the skin above her knees.

"Sleep with me?" She said, coy. Her hands reached out for Omi's face before he could react and pulled him in for a chaste kiss; light and sweet. His chuckle was barely audible when their lips met once more, then again, and again, until Omi had to physically pull himself away before they got carried away.

His answer was _yes_ despite not saying anything.

"I'm not busy tomorrow," He whispered, a grin spreading across his face when Izumi's eyes went wide at the unexpected news, "so we can sleep in. Tsuzuru's cooking breakfast this time anyways."

With an elated sigh, Izumi gave Omi one last kiss before pulling at his hands to tell him that he can stand up now. "Really, that's the best news I've heard all week."

Despite the unbelieving scoff that left him, Omi couldn't help but agree with Izumi and nodded his head as he strode towards her drawer, his hands immediately rummaging inside to grab a few of his own clothes that were hidden at the bottom.

"How do you feel about a specially made breakfast by yours truly?" He asked, casual as possible, as he bunched the back of his shirt in his hands and slipped it off with a sigh. He turned around to face Izumi while he dropped the shirt on the ground and replaced it with a tight under armour shirt, smiling as he noticed her trying her best to look at his face.

She briefly pursed her lips while her hands were gently (not really) gripping onto the edge of the bed before showing Omi an unaffected smile. She did her best not to let her gaze wander when he changed out of his pants and into the new pair of shorts, but sighed just a little when she remembered the image of his well toned stomach flashing her before he put on another shirt.

"I'd love it." She murmured honestly; bashfully. Her cheeks were flushed, noticeable even in the darkness of her bedroom, all thanks to the moon that was smiling down upon the young couple. Omi's smile was full of adoration, and he tried to hide it by bending down to pick up his old clothes and dropping it in the hamper by the drawer.

"I'll let Tsuzuru know not to make us breakfast then." He nodded decisively and went back to where Izumi sat, his arms hooking under her own to lift her up in the air and drop her onto the centre of the bed. He was grinning now, after she let out a shocked gasp, and went under the covers with her as she whisper shouted her complaints.

"Hush," Omi chuckled when Izumi's fist made contact with his chest, void of any malice as she pouted at him, "let's sleep now."

She sighed in defeat once she felt the strong weight of Omi's arm curl around her waist and pull her into his warm embrace, his other arm a cushion for her head as he quickly pressed his nose into her jaw to glide his lips along the spot beneath her ear for a kiss.

"I'll make you something delicious, so stop sulking." Omi huffed out a laugh. Izumi could only grumble as she tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her thighs around one of his, her arms loosely hugging his torso.

"And after that, we can take a walk in the park or admire the flowers in the courtyard," he whispered, his hand sneaking beneath her shirt to tickle his fingers against her waist, "then we can spend the rest of our day in here."

He paused as a few thoughts popped into his head while Izumi listened, her eyes fluttering shut as the soft lull of his voice soothed her mind.

"I'll make sure to take good care of you, okay?" His voice was low this time, and the touch of his hand against her skin with the suggestive undertone in his promise made Izumi shiver with embarrassment. All she could do was nod obediently as her mind went blank.

"Good, now sleep well." Omi chuckled, tightening his hold on Izumi as he closed his eyes with a deep sigh. "'Cause I might keep you in here for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> haha lol this fic was really close to becoming dirty but i told myself to cool it


End file.
